Bons vizinhos
by Kittara Nao
Summary: Eles nunca seriam bons vizinhos. - Postada para o concurso Ao no Aka. Tema nº5.


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bons Vizinhos**

**-**

**-**

**Eles nunca seriam apenas bons vizinhos. Todos daquele prédio sabiam disso. Moravam literalmente de frente para o outro, sem qualquer milímetro de diferença, e, sempre que as portas eram abertas ao mesmo tempo algum deles saia por baixo. Mas o que ninguém sabia é que: **

_**-Eles compartilhavam segredos. Ele sabia o dela, **_

Uma mão forte bateu à porta. Estava impaciente. Bateu novamente com mais força. Nada. Continuou insistindo, até que finalmente foi aberta mostrando uma ruiva enrolada em uma toalha de tom bege enquanto enxugava seus longos cabelos. O homem simplesmente corou.

-Ku-Kushina! Como você atende a porta desse jeito? – Deixou-se esquecer o assunto que viera tratar por alguns minutos. Minutos suficientes para mais tarde perder a cabeça.

-Diga logo o que quer Minato. – Ela não estava com muita paciência ou simplesmente queria fazê-lo perder a dele.

O loiro se recompôs em sua pose séria. Encarou-a como se fosse o óbvio: ela tinha um dever como _mediadora_. Ela suspirou pesadamente, direcionou seu olhar para o lado do rapaz e encarou o _fantasma _com cara de pervertido. Olhou novamente para o Namikaze, deu mais um longo suspirou e fechou a porta em sua cara.

O loiro pasmo e a _alma penada_ se encararam por alguns minutos. Sim, ela conseguiu fazê-lo perder a paciência, bufou de raiva, com passos pesados entrou em casa e fechou a porta atrás de si deixando o _espectro_ sozinho no corredor.

-Mais que mal educados – Sentindo-se indignado, virou as costas e sumiu corredor adentro.

**-Ela sabia o dele; **

Não sabia o motivo de ter deixado aquela ruiva intrometida ter entrado em sua casa e nem o motivo de tê-la deixado fazer seu almoço. Ele nunca comia mesmo e ainda sim ela insistia em perder seu tempo com isso.

- Hei Minato! Ao menos seja agradecido por lhe fazer companhia! – A Uzumaki gritou do outro lado do balcão que separava a cozinha da sala.

-Não lhe pedi para fazer isso! – Ele simplesmente disse emburrado. Não sabia com aquela mulher poderia ser a _alma reencarnada_ de sua adorável esposa. Ela lhe tirava do sério sem ao menos olhar para ela. Pegou o controle e mudou para o canal de esportes.

-A comida ta pronta! – Ela sentou no sofá com dois pratos de comida em mãos. Estendeu uma a ele e simplesmente nada, ele a estava ignorando. Ela subiu o prato até a frente de seu rosto, entretanto, ainda se mostrava indiferente. Irritada, levantou, seguiu até a cozinha, pegou algo, retornou a seu lugar e voltou a lhe oferecer o prato. Assim que notou que ele continuaria ignorando-a, largou o objeto de qualquer maneira sobre a mesa e amassou contra a boca do dono da casa três cabeças de alho inteiras. Os olhos azuis dele se arregalaram e ele saiu correndo desesperado em direção ao banheiro.

-Que morra de alergia, _vampiro_ idiota. – Riu sozinha e mudou para novela.

**-Ela o provocava;**

Quando saiu de casa bateu a porta forte o suficiente para despertar a atenção de seu vizinho. Estava linda e relativamente provocante.

-Está louca? Pra que esse escândalo a essa hora da manhã? – Ele havia perdido completamente as palavras, o senso, ou tudo de bom que um dia tivera no momento em que pôs os olhos nela. Estava magnífica por mais que lhe doesse até os ossos admitir. – Aonde pensa que vai vestida desse jeito? – Tentou mostrar o mínimo de interesse possível sobre ela mesmo sabendo ser impossível parar de fitar aquelas pernas.

-Não vou a lugar nenhum que lhe interesse. – Ela fechou a porta, jogou o cabelo de modo provocante e tratou de rebolar da maneira sensual que conseguia.

Minato teve que segurar para não virar mais o pescoço.

-Hei! Hei! Kushina! Diga-me, onde pensa que vai?! – Tarde demais, ela havia entrado no elevador. – Droga! – Ruiva idiota, se não fosse de dia, de certa iria atrás dela.

-Mais que traseiro, hein amigo? – O loiro virou seu pescoço para o velho _fantasma_ atrás de si. Lançou-lhe um olhar gélido, fechou a porta furiosamente e o deixou novamente sozinho no corredor, porém, desta vez, ele tinha pensamentos suficientes para se entreter.

**-Ele revidava;**

Ele tinha saído e ainda não tinha voltado. Isso a estava enlouquecendo. Ela rodava seu apartamento pela sétima vez no mínimo.

-Quando aquele idiota aparecer, juro que quebro o pescoço dele. – Ela olhou mais uma vez pro relógio, tinham se passado exatamente 1 minuto e 24 segundos dês da última vez que olhara. Levou um dedo a boca, acabando de roer a sua última unha inteira. Olhou novamente pro relógio, faltavam 3 segundos pra completar dois minutos. Pôs suas mãos na maçaneta e exatamente nesse momento escutou passos no corredor, uma voz familiar e em seguida, risos femininos. Seu sangue ferveu. Abriu a porta com raiva e lá estava ele com duas _frangas gêmeas _dependuradas em seu pescoço.

-Isso são horas? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha junto com as duas mulheres. Dava pra sentir o cheiro de tabaco que vinha delas de longe. O homem analisou o estado de sua vizinha e sentiu vontade de gargalhar, tinha plena certeza de que estava até agora o esperando.

- Eu por um acaso tenho hora pra chegar a minha casa, _vizinha? – _Ela corou e não foi pouco, mas isso não diminuía sua esperteza, longe disso pra dizer a verdade. Ela sorriu quebrando as risadas das duas gêmeas.

- A partir do momento em que o riso de suas _franguinhas _incomoda o bom sono da vizinhança, o senhor não só tem horas para chegar como tem que se mostrar cuidadoso ao escolher suas companhias, tenha uma boa noite. – A Uzumaki fechou a porta deixando todos embasbacados e um Namikaze em maus lençóis.

- Ela nos chamou de franguinha e você não fez nada? – As mulheres bradaram em uníssono. – Cachorro! Pensávamos que você era diferente. - Cada uma se encarregou de tapear um lado do rosto do morador do apartamento 401 antes de seguirem em direção a saída do prédio.

Suspirou cansado e entrou em casa. Ela havia ganhado, mas uma vez.

**-Eles tinham amigos em comum;**

O homem de cabelos brancos estava parado no meio do corredor carregando em suas mãos dois convites. Olhava de uma porta para outra. Conferia o endereço pela qüinquagésima vez, era muita coincidência. Só podia. Esticou cada um dos braços e tocou as duas campainhas simultaneamente. Esperou apenas alguns segundos e as duas portas foram abertas exatamente no mesmo momento.

-Jiraya! – Ambos disseram juntos. – Quanto tempo!- E assim o fizeram mais uma vez.

Os olhares dos dois vizinhos se encontraram, podiam-se ver claramente as faíscas escapando deles. O homem continuava parado no corredor com aqueles dois pedaços de papel juntos aos seus dedos. Não sabia o que fazer ou que reação tomar, então, simplesmente resolveu agir como normalmente faria.

-Kushina minha flor! – O contato visual havia sido quebrado graças ao abraço de Jiraya. A mulher pareceu retribuí-lo com vontade, como se isso fosse trazer os tempos que não passaram juntos. O homem de cabeça amarela raspou a garganta para chamar-lhes a atenção.

-Jiraya, a que lhe devo a visita? – Minato tentava parecer o mais sério que conseguia, mas era quase impossível se manter indiferente depois daquele maldito contato físico que presenciou entre os dois.

-Ah sim claro! Eu já ia esquecendo! Vou dar uma festa, aqui estão os convides, não deixem de ir. – Ambos os braços do homem foram estendidos dando-lhes os convites. – A propósito Kushina, não vai me convidar para conhecer sua casa?

-Muito obrigado pelo convite Jiraya, irei sim. E creio que Kushina tem mais o que fazer do que fazer um _tour_ pelo próprio apartamento. – Sua voz soava arrogante, demonstração clara dos ciúmes que estava sentindo.

- Na verdade, se for para o Jiraya eu tenho todo tempo do mundo. – Lançou um olhar provocador ao vizinho e convidou o dono de cabelos brancos para entrar, fechando a porta do corredor em seguida. – Com licença, _vizinho._

**-Eles gostavam de uma bebida em comum; **

Já fazia horas que estava em pé naquela maldita festa. Estava decidido ter um pouco de descanso, nem que esse descanso tivesse que ser na única cadeira vaga do bar.

-Um Magaratiba, por favor! – Sua voz soou junto com outra, o barulho era muito alto por isso não a reconhecera. Virou para o lado e pareceu não acreditar no que viu. Lá estava Kushina virada de costas, tão linda quanto naquele dia em que saíra de casa. Parecia já estar no bar já faz algum tempo por que se notava que estava um pouco alterada.

-Kushina? – Ele perguntou meio em dúvida da reação dela, mas ele pareceu não ouvir. – Kushina? – Chamou novamente, e o resultado fora o mesmo. Aproximou seu rosto do dela para que pudesse despertar-lhe do transe, só o que não esperava era ela viraria exatamente naquele momento unindo os lábios uns no outro. Ela não o reconheceu e parecia bem empolgada com que estava acontecendo. E Minato, quem era ele para protestar, certo?

**-Que somente por uma noite, eles compartilharam de uma mesma cama.**

Ela realmente não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Em suas mãos carregava seu futuro, não só esse, mas o de provavelmente todas as suas _reencarnações._ Seu pai estaria decepcionado com ela, com certeza, estaria. Suspirou e resolveu enfrentar a situação.

Suas mãos entraram em contato com a porta da frente. Estava nervosa. Escolhia as palavras a serem ditas e as respostas a serem respondidas. Bateu novamente até que fosse atendida.

-O que foi agora? – O dono dos orbes azuis parecia entediado e ela parecia ter engolido uma bolinha de gude que ficara presa na garganta. - Kushina fala logo!

Ela que antes olhava completamente rubra para as próprias mãos, levantou o olhar e o encarou. Falaria tudo de uma vez só.

-Minato, estou grávida e você é o pai! – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e ela simplesmente esperou qualquer outra reação que não estivesse no topo da testa dele. – Não vai dizer nada?

-Gosto de Naruto.

**- E eles nunca seriam apenas bons vizinhos, por que já eram e sempre foram bem mais que isso.**

**-**

**-**

Kittara Nao

Omg! Finalmente minha criatividade voltou à ativa! Minha segunda fic em dia (apesar de eu não ter postado - ou sequer digitado - a outra). Fiz essa fic para o **concurso Ao no Aka** com o **tema nº 5**. Realmente espero que apreciem! E boa sorte as (os) outras (os) participantes.

Beijos e encantamentos.

Bye


End file.
